


放轻松

by lesley1215



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, British Military, Clothing Kink, Dog Tags, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Flogging, Ice Play, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Military, Military Fetish, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obedience, Oral Sex, Porn, Puppy Play, Riding Crop, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soldiers, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John用军装搞得Sherlock心神不宁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	放轻松

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



John从他的房间下楼来到客厅。Sherlock在用桌上的显微镜观察样本。John站在镜子前。“看起来怎么样？”他问。

Sherlock皱眉。恼怒于被打断。尽管如此，他还是配合了。他立刻抬头，以为John穿了一件新毛衣，打算接着回到他的工作上，但他定住了。John穿着他的军装。他舔了舔嘴唇。在回答之前犹豫了一下。“嗯。很……合……身。”他把注意力尽可能快地转回透镜，为他的懦弱用意念狠狠踢了自己两脚。“特殊场合？”他问，试图保持平静。

“其实没有，就是好奇这件旧衣服还合不合身。”John转来转去各种角度看着自己。

“好吧，就像我说的，很合身。我想追捕罪犯让你保持住了军队的体型？”Sherlock偷瞄了一眼发现John的手正滑下屁股，检查裤子还合不合适。

“还不错。”他用余光瞟到了Sherlock的眼神，坏笑着。“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“还自摸吗，John？到我回报你的时候了，”他怒气冲冲地说。咬了咬面颊里侧。

John抬起眉毛大笑起来。他已经被Sherlock的状态搞糊涂了。一小时前他还相当平静，然后John回到自己屋里看书，然后现在他就表现得像打了兴奋剂。“你是给出赞美的那个人，不是我。我只是在观察眼下的情况。”

“我只是说你的制服合身，你穿上它肯定别有用心……”他的眼睛上下扫过John的身体。他用尽全力保持面部冷静，尽管他的裤子和大脑都有点儿神志不清了。John也许在阿富汗打过仗，但Sherlock正面对一场完全不同的战役：在他同样吸引人的室友面前隐藏他的军队癖好。

到目前为止，战士：4，咨询侦探：0。

Sherlock脸红了。John轻笑着。Sherlock头一次真真正正地把自己逼到了一个口头上说的角落里。他享受着眼前的景象。他知道他不会再看到这个了，或者（如果他不胜荣幸有这个机会的话），不会在相当长的一段时间之内。

Sherlock试图冷静下来。他在脑海中想象着那些激怒他的“同事们”和他哥哥的脸……Mrs. Hudson光着身子洗澡。这个想法让他摇了摇头。他的视线模糊了，当他的眼睛再次对焦，所有他能看到的就是John穿着那身性感的军装。

Sherlock的好奇源于Dartmoor的那次行程，他看到John给一个下级军官下达命令。John没看到他在傻笑，但这件事激起了他的好奇……当John在诊所时那几次他蹑手蹑脚爬上他房间的画面浮现在他眼前……

_Sherlock爬上楼梯，什么都没穿，只在屁股上围了一块毛巾，刚刚洗完澡，头发乱糟糟的用毛巾擦干。他把John的军装从衣架上拿下来，把毛巾扔在John床上。他把自己裹在John的夹克里，踩进他的裤子，不嫌费事的系上扣子，因为他的窄臀挂不住。他在John的床单下面蜷起来，把脸埋进他的枕头，裹紧他的夹克，呼吸进所有的组成他室友的气息……肉桂，他的洗发水（他打算一会儿偷走作为如此让人性奋和 **特别** John的惩罚），他身上的麝香味……沙土的芳香，那种干旱的环境在他的夹克上留下了永恒的印记。他在John的枕头里呻吟着他的名字，当他狂热地撸动着自己，希望他的屁股正在医生的屁股上摩擦向下，而不只是他的矫形床垫。Sherlock小心地把他的高潮射在毛巾里，当他离开的时候没留下一点儿痕迹……_

Sherlock干咳了一下。他语无伦次地咕哝了些什么，很可能不是英语，或者任何真正的语言。“我……我得去实验室取我落在那儿的东西。”他站起身。当他的眼睛在John的屁股上停留有些过长时，他的左膝微微有点儿发软。“我得走了。”

“Sherlock。今天是周日。实验室不开门。”

他顿了一下。“嗯……好吧……这件事什么时候阻挡过我？”Sherlock快步走向门口，试着让John尽可能快地消失于他的视线之内。

Sherlock，瘦削敏捷，动作很快。John，经受过所有的系统训练，动作更快。John把Sherlock堵在前门口。

“乐意解释吗？”John没受伤的那只胳膊撑住前门，臀部和Sherlock的成一个直角。

“解释什么？我要走了。”他睁大眼睛，一个借口迅速闪现在他脑海里。“我想喝Slush Puppie了。要我帮你带一个吗？”Sherlock开始恼怒地跺着脚。

“Sherlock。”

“求你了，让我走吧。”Sherlock低声说。他（几乎） _从来不_ 乞求，但他需要找回他的冷静沉着，而这在John炫耀他那包裹在迷彩裤子里的美妙屁股、贴身白上衣和敞怀夹克时根本不可能。他在内心里给所有神秘的神灵长跪不起（不是说他相信他们），感谢John没戴他的头盔。“你是个干扰。”

“很好。”John诱惑地挑起眉毛。

“Hnng。”Sherlock呻吟了。他一只手捂住嘴，尴尬（从什么时候开始Sherlock感到 _尴尬_ ？）于从他唇缝里溜出的声音。Sherlock向后转走回客厅，抓起一本咖啡桌上的书，坐在自己的椅子里，想要忘记在这过去的几分钟内发生的所有事情。他试着专注在那些词语上，但他不能。

John依然站在门口，看着他。军队站姿，稍息。双脚略微分开，均匀地分担着他的体重。手背后；Sherlock知道John身后的右手正放在左手掌心里，用手指和大拇指轻轻握着。当他咳笑出声的时候，John打破了他催眠了般的严格站姿，垂着头走向前。Sherlock抬头，瞪着他。“你真是特别罕见的存在，”John叹气。

“我一直都是罕见的存在，”Sherlock恶狠狠地说。他扔下书。“或者说你忘了吗，Captain？”

John发现Sherlock，在一种疲惫的状态下，充斥着性欲。他可以保持一个温顺的表情，放松呼吸节奏，尽管他的大脑正被想要折磨Sherlock（让他恳求更多，膝盖颤抖跪在地上，吞食他嘴唇和皮肤的味道……）的欲望搅动，并且他全然享受。他走过屋子，倾身之上，把两手放在Sherlock肩膀两侧。他在椅子上找好平衡。

Sherlock咽了咽唾沫。他的喉咙突然变得很干。这显然不是计划中应该发生的。

John抚摸着Sherlock的面颊。Sherlock在他的触碰下颤抖。一个调皮的微笑爬上了John的嘴角，当他在Sherlock另一侧面颊上重复相同动作时。

Sherlock的眼睛扇动着闭上了。“你在干什么，Sir？”

John很满意Sherlock对他的称呼。“Sir。”他的手指滑下Sherlock脖颈一侧。

Sherlock发出了一声轻柔的呜咽。他应该克制，不表现出任何反应，但他不能。他在John的控制下在每次触摸中陷得更深。

“你不能说话除非我跟你说话。这是个命令。”

Sherlock抽气，紧紧闭上嘴巴，嘴唇抿进嘴里，在他脸上形成了一道白色的折痕。妈的。他正好掉进了John的陷阱。去他妈的生理刺激，血正从他的大脑里流走……妈的下地狱去吧。

John跪在Sherlock大腿上。他舔着Sherlock的唇直到它们放松下来，然后慢慢地温柔地吻他，感受到Sherlock的人中紧紧地锁住自己的，不想放开；他灼热的呼吸徘徊在他的喉咙里，当他离开，又沉浸到第二个吻里。Sherlock尝起来像浓郁的红茶和饼干……他一定是趁他在楼上时扫荡了John的Jammie Dodgers的存货……John舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他们的味道令人愉悦的混在一起。这太棒了。他默默地为眼前的景象叹息；Sherlock完全在他的控制之下。

“睁开眼睛，”他指示。Sherlock服从。

John伸手到脖子后面解下狗牌，放下胳膊把它们环在Sherlock肩膀上，把链子扣在他的脖子上。

Sherlock在同不能说话的急切斗争着，但他的思想在尖叫着 _yes，Yes，YES_ 。

John的脸是严厉的，但他也在同发出愉快呻吟的急切斗争着……

他撸过几管，想着把Sherlock折在厨房柜橱上的画面，把他的头按在冰凉的瓷砖上，大拇指擦过他的系着狗牌的脖子，粗糙的金属链子同Sherlock光滑的皮肤形成对比，差别差不多就像John有力的将他打开的抽插和Sherlock甜蜜的呻吟，恳求更多……

……但关于Sherlock恋物癖这件事John还是头一次听说，这让他更性奋了。

“安全词？”John问。显然他和Sherlock都想要这个，他在对待头等大事安全问题上还是谦恭负责的。Sherlock将会在一个舒适的条件下被满意的折磨。

“苏格兰场一个白痴乡巴佬的名字，”他轻轻地说。

John点头，内心击退了一声轻笑。他同意如果说出了那个名字，他俩都会迅速软下去，快到可以直接从事其他紧急事务。

他离开了Sherlock的大腿，但在之前弯腰又吻了一次。他用狗牌把Sherlock拽到地板上。

“跪下。手放下。胳膊放两侧。”

Sherlock爬着摆好了姿势。

John坐进了Sherlock的椅子里。他想指示Sherlock脱掉他的西装外套和衬衫，但他知道他的手指，从事这么简单的任务通常会很敏捷，现在会在一段合理的时间内完成不了这个任务。John很耐心，但对这个可不是。他想让Sherlock立刻脱光。他把纽扣滑出扣眼。他松开外套，然后是衬衫，从Sherlock肩头褪下。屋内的寒气让Sherlock感觉更加暴露。

John把Sherlock的外套扔在了沙发上。他把衬衫拧紧，站起身，转身面对着Sherlock半球型突起的脊椎。

“你衬衫上扣子太多了。”他抽打着Sherlock的后背。

“Sorry, Sir，”Sherlock呻吟着。他咬着自己的嘴唇。这个回答有资格作为对不良行为和需要惩罚的陈述吗？

“下次，别穿这么紧的。”他又一次抽打他。

“嗯。”Sherlock通过紧闭的嘴唇哭出来。 _下次，哦上帝啊。Please。YES。一定要有下次_ 。

“我跟你说话你再回答，”John命令道。当Sherlock颤抖时他咬着自己的嘴唇。他感激于自己是站在他身后的，遮挡了一些景象。

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”Sherlock哑着嗓子说。

John开始流口水了，他预计如果不采取预防措施的话他不会成功保持面部平静。他双手抓着Sherlock的衬衫，握着两端，用他的好腿跪了下来。“闭上眼睛，”他命令道。Sherlock服从了。John把昂贵的织物裹在Sherlock眼睛上，在脑后用力绑紧。好多了。现在他可以自由地做各种想做的面部表情了。他只需要保持声音坚定。

“解开你的皮带，把它递给我。”

Sherlock慢慢地把手伸向他的屁股，小心的让膝盖承受更多的重量，然后立直膝盖。他通常稳定的手指在颤抖，但他成功地解开皮带，从裤子上滑下。他把皮带举过头顶，一种请求。

当Sherlock上拱时John深深吸了口气。美妙至极。他从Sherlock手中拿走了皮带，对折。“脱掉裤子和内裤。别站起来。”

Sherlock想违抗命令，他的好奇心刺激他去面对惩罚……但John不怒自威的嗓音逼着他遵守。他慢慢地脱下最后两件衣服，一次脱下一条腿。他很感激今天下午他一直光着脚，一从公园回到家就蹬掉了鞋和袜子。他的阴茎硬得直指天花板，发疼。他凸起的龟头，包裹着他修长优雅的柱身，像一朵含苞待放的莲花，渗出一层前液蹭到他的肚子上。

“弯腰。”

Sherlock手掌撑地，手指在陈旧的地毯上张开。他把重心转移到膝盖上，腿分得更开。John把Sherlock的其他衣服都扔到了沙发上。

John用皮带抽打着Sherlock的屁股。“你值得 _我的_ 注意吗？”

“Aghng，”Sherlock喊出来。狗牌彼此碰撞着。 _上帝_ 。“那……不是我能决定的，Sir，”他答道。

他又抽了一次Sherlock的屁股。“你必须得赢得它。”

“Nnmmph。”Sherlock胳膊打弯，更低地贴向地板。“Yes, Sir.”

事实上，是John应该庆幸自己赢得了Sherlock全神贯注的注意力。平时都是小剂量的，但是现在，Sherlock完全为他效劳。他把这看作是最高奖赏，比获得行医执照，在战争中幸存下来，同Sherlock并肩破案排名更高。

_我是你的，你的，不管你想要什么_ ……Sherlock的大脑在喊叫。

“别让我失望。”

“Yes, Sir.”

“坐在脚后跟上。手放在头两侧。打开膝盖。眼睛向下看。”John命令Sherlock做出军队里用来惩罚的姿势。如果Sherlock渴望他的注意，这就会变成一种奖励。

Sherlock听到John走开了。他远离的脚步声同Sherlock的心跳合二为一，回响在他耳中。Sherlock不是那种轻易屈服于恐惧（一种劣势，在他看来）的人，但在这个时刻，到目前为止在这个子空间里，他担心John会抛下他。他从没体验过这种渴望，渴望被触碰。他的失控是一种释放，一种新发现的快乐。他同自己想叫喊出来，想走向John的渴望斗争着，他修长的手指抓着空气，想摸到他主人温暖的身体。膝盖和肩膀的灼痛增加了他甜蜜的折磨，他的勃起正直直地指向天空。John向后看，Sherlock的嘴唇紧张地弯着，知道他需要他靠近。他走开去找Sherlock从Lestrade那儿偷来的手铐和他的马鞭，埋在他乱糟糟的案件侦查收藏里，但John决定要让Sherlock尝尝被忽视的滋味……就一会儿。

他会习惯的。

John在脑中的备忘录上记下了下次要买一对耳塞。

John从厨房门口看着Sherlock；Sherlock僵硬地扭动着，同行动的渴望斗争着，从窗口倾泻下的阳光与阴影，皮肤上的对比，黑暗中的轮廓，光线中的暴露。Sherlock咬着舔着嘴唇防止自己叫出声。他被命令留在原地，努力保持安静，他竭尽全力达到要求。John利用这个时候把手伸到裤子里撸动着阴茎，一只手捂着嘴，咽下想要叫出来的侦探的名字。他动作尽量轻地脱下夹克来转移注意力；Sherlock的听觉非常敏锐，所以他的动作也尽可能的慢。一旦他脱掉了，他轻轻地把它放在地上，然后脱掉上衣，扔在厨房柜橱上。当更多的想法浮现在他脑海中时他笑了起来。他从橱柜里拿了一只玻璃杯，装了几块冰。今天真是个绝妙的休假……

当他回到门口，John看着他面前的桌子。在对角，他放着Sherlock的马鞭。从Sherlock的状态来看，手铐已经没必要了。他踮脚走过去拿到了马鞭，慢慢走回Sherlock身边。Sherlock能感觉到他的出现，一个宽慰的微笑浮上了他的嘴角。John用鞭杆抽打着Sherlock的脚后跟。当Sherlock扭动起来时他轻笑了一声。他的大腿分得更开了，重力将他越来越近地贴向地板。“Nngh。”他想要更多。

John用皮舌刷过Sherlock的上脊柱，划下，一节一节，粗厚的牛皮摩擦着Sherlock的皮肤。他把玻璃杯放到咖啡桌上。他抽打着Sherlock的屁股，留下了玫红色的印迹。一声深沉的呻吟溜出了Sherlock的嘴唇。他倾身，徒手打着他，更用力。他手指和手掌的形状会在Sherlock的曲线上萦绕几个小时，温暖粉红。Sherlock叫出声时John笑了。Sherlock差点儿失去平衡，但很快恢复了。John喜欢在Sherlock精巧的皮肤上留下占有的印记，而且他的反应让他印象深刻。Sherlock如此渴望取悦他的主人。他抚摸着他的屁股，用力捏着，手向上来到他的肩膀。John想品尝他的肌肤。他弯腰，玩弄地咬着Sherlock的肩膀。他轻舔着锁骨和肩胛骨。他品尝着汗水，香皂和甜美的体味。“Mmm, Sherlock.”他用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。

John吻着Sherlock的脖颈，温柔地。他走到他面前，蹲下。他勾起Sherlock的下巴，用自己的嘴找到了他的嘴唇。“你。是。我。的。”狗牌叮当作响，像在提示所有权。Sherlock轻轻地呻吟，狂热地点头。你的，你的，你的。“是的，主人。”

他又吻了Sherlock一次。一只手滑下他的一侧脸颊。

“四肢着地。”Sherlock愉悦地跪下来，当他向前倒去时胳膊和腿上的压力放松了。John又一次坐在了Sherlock的椅子上，推着Sherlock，让他和自己保持垂直。“把这东西稳稳地放在你背上。”他在他后腰放了一块冰。

Sherlock大声地抽了一口气，沉下了上身，冰块滑到了他的后背中间。

John把手伸到Sherlock肚子下面，手指擦着Sherlock的阴茎尖端。他舔掉前液。他呻吟着，品尝着。

John从玻璃杯里拿了另一块冰，举到Sherlock嘴前。“张嘴。”他把冰块推进去，让他的手指在他的嘴唇上停留了一阵儿。Sherlock把冰块放到嘴的一边，舔着John的手指。

John拿起另外一块冰，放在Sherlock脖子上，让它滑向脊柱中部正在融化的那块冰。他用左手紧紧抓住Sherlock的屁股，弯腰，用嘴卷走那块融化的冰。“Gnngh，”Sherlock因为John的触碰吼了起来。他微微弓身向上压向John的嘴。

John把最后一块融化的冰咬在齿间，在Sherlock的背上画了一颗心，然后吮吸着它，把椭圆形的冰块放在舌头上。他撅起嘴亲吻着Sherlock湿润的皮肤。Sherlock发出了另一声满意的呻吟。更多，更多，更多。求你。

John咬着他的后背，站起来。他爱抚着Sherlock的头，站到Sherlock身后，转身直到他的脚与Sherlock的脚底平行。他抓着Sherlock柔软厚实的卷发，把他的头向后拉，直到他的头靠在John膝盖上。他注意到一条半长的绳子在他身边的桌子上，他打了一个活结，绕过Sherlock脖子两侧，系在狗牌上。他用这条临时的皮带把Sherlock的脖子拽起来。“爬，”他指示道，用皮鞭抽着他的屁股作为鼓励。

Sherlock又一次向前倾，盲目地跟从着John的声音指引的方向。

“跟上，”当他把他引向厨房时他指示道。Sherlock听着John的脚步声，停在回声的中间，不想往前或者向后。

当他们来到厨房水池前，John停了下来。“坐。”

Sherlock做到了他的脚后跟上。他的屁股，满是John灼热通红的印迹，歇在他的脚后跟上。跟着John的命令感觉实在太好了。他永远不会在嘴上承认，但他确定John知道。他默默地感谢（什么时候Sherlock感谢过什么人，或什么事？）各种巧合让他在John决定穿上那件该死的制服时正好在家。

John打开橱柜，拿出一个小碟。他把碟子装满了水放在Sherlock膝盖前。他暂时解开了眼罩好让Sherlock看见。他的眼睛光彩夺目，然后John把Sherlock的脖子按向地板，让碗出现在他的视线中。John又用衬衫把Sherlock的眼睛蒙了起来。John走到他前面，观察着Sherlock的动作。“喝，”他命令道。

Sherlock的世界又变暗了，弯下腰，John的脸还残留在他眼睛里……这是一张他会永远保存在他思维宫殿里的一张脸。他慢慢地伸出舌头，优雅顺从地舔舐着水面，他的嘴唇已经很干了，他感激这清凉的滋润。他继续在水面上滑动着舌头，饥渴地等待着下一个命令。

John很高兴他没把眼罩拿开更长时间，没让Sherlock看到他的欲望，当他看到Sherlock的舌头在碗里滑动的时候他的反应会毁了整个游戏。他大张着嘴，咬着手的一边以免自己呻吟出来。他靠在橱柜上，把脸埋在胳膊里恢复镇定。他想把裤子褪到膝盖上，看着这幅景象撸一发。他不允许自己那样。他想让这持续下去。

当Sherlock喝干之后，John拿走了碟子，放在水槽里。他拿起绳子又拽了一次。“爬，”他命令道。他从台面上拿起马鞭和脱掉的上衣，让Sherlock稍稍爬在前面，让John好好地看着他的屁股。看着他爬行的时候他深吸了一口气。

Sherlock听见了他的吸气，笑了，慢慢来，毫不羞耻地把他光溜溜的屁股暴露在空气中。John领着Sherlock来到了通向他卧室的楼梯。“爬上去，”在楼底底端时他指示道。当Sherlock开始向上的时候，John使劲咬着嘴唇，确定马上就会咬出血了。

当Sherlock来到了第四个台阶时，John把鞭头贴在了他两腿之间。他在Sherlock的睾丸下面摩擦着，沿着臀缝向上，到了后腰，当他爬上第五个台阶时。

“Ommng。”Sherlock在爬上第六个台阶时僵住了。

“我让你停了吗？”John把绳子攥在拿着马鞭的手里，用自己的上衣抽打着他。

“Agggh! No, Sir!”Sherlock的头向前弓起，努力爬上最后几级台阶。当他来到楼梯顶，他坐下来，等着下一个指示。John拽着绳子，领着Sherlock走向卧室。Sherlock如此渴望John的触摸，他甚至能品尝到，品尝到John的所有味道——他的奶茶，他身上的咸味和甜蜜，最后一个吻在他唇上留下的暖色。他，依然，在等待着。

John朝着自己卧室的方向拉着绳子。一旦他们都走进了卧室他关上了门。他脱掉了裤子和内裤；他把它们和自己的上衣一起放在了门边的椅子上。他拿开了Sherlock的眼罩，把它堆在他那些衣服上面。他把马鞭放在椅子旁。

他拉着Sherlock的绳子指引他向前。“站好，”当Sherlock来到他的床边时他说道。

当他站在那里的时候，Sherlock的眼睛直直地看着John。令人惊奇。他倒抽着气，因为之前晕头转向（但很美妙）的动作而微微有些头晕，但狗牌的叮当声足够让他稳稳站好，提醒他看向地板。

John拿开了Sherlock脖子上的绳子。爬到了床中间。他弯起两根手指，让Sherlock过来。“过来。现在。”

当他滑上床上柔软的羽绒被和床垫时，Sherlock手撑住床，放松疼痛的膝盖。他跪在John身边。他没有摸，尽管他非常想。

John把Sherlock拉到他身上。Sherlock俯身在John身上，用他的前臂环住他。他们都因为皮肤与皮肤之间实打实的接触而呻吟，他们的屁股碰在一起，相互摩擦着阴茎，当他们蘑菇状龟头在彼此身上擦来擦去时他们的前液混在一起。Sherlock再也控制不了了。他的感觉场已经逼近极限。他饥渴地吻着John，绝望地想品尝更多。他想品尝每一点John。他完完全全想要他。

John才不关心Sherlock是不是违抗了命令。游戏结束了。如果Sherlock想用自己的方式，他会允许的。“哦上帝啊，Sherlock，”当Sherlock蹭着他时他呻吟着。他狂乱地把他拉进另一个吻中，想尽可能吸进每一滴Sherlock。

“Unnng。”Sherlock叫着颤抖着。他把嘴唇移到John脖子上，亲吻着，品尝着，啃咬着。“John，”他的声音比耳语大不了多少，他温热地喘气，来到他的耳朵。

John抓住他的屁股，这个动作让Sherlock的嘴离开John的脖子落到了他的肩膀上。他把注意力集中在了他的伤疤上。他的嘴唇温柔地擦过，当它们擦过温暖、凸起的皮肤时细心地照料着。他亲吻舔舐着每一寸伤疤，用舌头记忆着它。“我的战士。”

“哦，Sherlock……我的Sherlock……”John喃喃道，手伸进Sherlock的头发里。Sherlock向下吻遍John的身体，舔掉在他腹部闪闪发亮的前液。他开心地哼着，品尝着味道。他一只手握住John的阴茎，滑到底部。他把柔软的嘴唇包裹在头部，一边透过他又长又密的睫毛看着John一边抽吸下去。

当他看着自己的老二消失在Sherlock喉咙中时，John大声喊出来。他强迫自己尽量撑住。Sherlock的舌头温柔地舔着他的阴茎底部，嘴唇上下滑动，用不同的力度挑逗着。John很近了，但他不允许自己高潮。现在还不行。

John摸到了他的床头柜。他摸索着，不想错过Sherlock吞下他的阴茎，时不时用舌头舔过柱身，当他抬头吸气时舌头在龟头打旋的画面。John一只手拉开抽屉，手指盲目地摸索直到他找到了一管润滑剂和一个安全套。

他把润滑剂和没拆封的安全套放在身边，在Sherlock又一次吞下他的阴茎之前扶住了Sherlock的脸。Sherlock表情担忧地停下了。 _我做错什么了吗？_ 他好奇。不，他意识到，因为John把他拉向前。John拿起了润滑剂。Sherlock点头。他微微有点儿紧张，John注意到了。他用空余的手握住了Sherlock的阴茎，给了他一个安心的挤压。“你还记得安全词吧，如果你需要的话，”他提醒他。Sherlock点头，咧嘴笑了，他的脸放松了下来。

John坐了起来，他的后背和床头板平行。Sherlock骑在John的屁股上，John正把滑腻的胶体涂在自己的食指和中指上。Sherlock抬得足够高好让John找到他的入口，温柔地放松他，为了他们共同的渴求准备着他。Sherlock喘息着，满足于John的触摸。

John拿起安全套，撕开了包装。Sherlock把它从他指间抽走。“让我来，”他说。Sherlock来到John的阴茎，将安全套滑到他的底部。Sherlock倾向John的脸，当他找好角度将John的勃起对准自己的入口。John把胳膊环在Sherlock身侧，Sherlock的阴茎就在他脸前摆动。John戏弄地舔了舔头部。Sherlock呻吟着坐在John的老二上，缓慢地移动。他们都倒抽着气，当Sherlock越来越多地吞进John时无法呼吸。

因为身高差和体位，John不费多大力就可以俯身把Sherlock含在嘴里。Sherlock抱着John的肩膀，慢慢摆动，伴随着John的嘴在他的阴茎上滑上滑下的节奏。John抓着Sherlock的背部下方，稳住他。

Sherlock肆无忌惮地叫着他爱人的名字，John用含混的咯咯笑声作为回应，Sherlock更快的移动。

“我就要——哦，我很近了……”Sherlock结结巴巴地说，低头看下去。

John放开了他的阴茎，抬头。“忍着。忍住别高潮。”

“哦上帝啊，”Sherlock哭出声来。

“忍住，”他重复。这太妙了。“忍住，否则你会被惩罚。”

“Yes, Sir.”

“你赢得高潮的权利了吗？”John问，恢复了他的军队腔。Sherlock颤抖着。那种声音。Sherlock继续撞击在John的老二上。

Sherlock点头，撅起嘴。

“你必须请求准许。乞求它。”

Sherlock _从来不乞求_ ……除了向Captain John Watson, M. D.（医学博士）

John继续吮吸着Sherlock，把柱身更深地推入Sherlock。他抬头看；美妙绝伦的画面。Sherlock的胸膛因为汗水闪光，头发凌乱，而且他从没见过他如此毫无遮挡。

“请问我能射出来吗，Sir？我一直这么乖……求你……我想为你射出来……”Sherlock呻吟着，感觉到John的嘴唇又一次包裹住了他。

John继续吮着舔着他。

“求你了，让我射吧……我一直是个乖孩子，”Sherlock继续说。他马上就快哭了。John更用力地吸着他。Sherlock戳刺的速度变得犹疑。他不确定他是想加速，冒着如果高潮来得太快会被惩罚的风险，还是慢下来，可能会直接失去所有感觉。Sherlock _从来不_ 哭。他不允许自己屈服于那种压倒性的情感。

John放开了他，吻着他的阴茎中部。用手抽送着。

“为我射出来，”他紧紧握着，手向下滑过。

“Ohmmmmmmngnnng！”当他听到命令时，Sherlock的眼睛大睁着，宽慰的泪水流过面颊，带着快乐哽咽哭叫，当他感到那种感觉淹没了他，那么用力地发抖甚至担心他会倒在John身上。当他火热地精液覆上John胸膛上时，他用一只手撑住墙，勉强保持平衡。

“Oh my God, Sherlock……”当他感到自己的高潮把自己撕裂之时他喊了出来。他倒在Sherlock身上，亲吻着任何全部他的嘴唇能够到的肌肤。

Sherlock小心翼翼地把John从自己身体里退出来，在他身边倒成一滩。John把安全套扔到床头柜旁边的垃圾桶里。他们静静地躺在那儿，除了喘气什么都做不了，沉浸在余韵当中。

Sherlock伸手，拉住了John的手。John发现Sherlock的眼睛湿润了。他把Sherlock拉进自己怀里，吻着他的脸。“你棒极了，”他喃喃道。Sherlock抱着他，感受他的军医怀里的安全感。

Sherlock从来不乞求。Sherlock从来不哭。Sherlock从来感觉不到爱。它们是化学失衡，不利因素。

唯一的例外是如果Sherlock是在Captain John Watson, M. D.手中感受到这些的。

他会做他喜欢的。在那儿没有不利因素，没有伤害的威胁。

任何事，为了他的军医。

John玩着挂在Sherlock脖子上的狗牌。

“放轻松，我的战士。”


End file.
